pandorawilsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Missy Turner
Missy Turner is a minor character in MyOriginalLife. She seems to only appear in most episodes. Her first appearance is "Push Missy Turner Off Stage" where she appears to be Pandora's enemy, but later on throughout the show, they become really close friends. NOTE: Missy Turner never actually had her own story line, but still played a major role in MyOriginalLife. Appearance * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Hair Color: Light Brown * Skin Color: Brown Bio Missy Turner was born May 16th, 1996 In Los Angeles, California to her mother Jessica Joe Turner who’s a model and actress and to her father Jerry David Turner who works as a producer in Hollywood’s most famous movies. Missy began her career starring in commercials and even small parts in some of her father movies. Missy has two sisters, and two brothers. Her sisters are Mary Turner, and Alexis Turner. Her Brothers are, Trey Turner, and Chris Turner. Both brothers Trey and Chris are both in their own bands who play rock and pop music. Both Sisters Mary and Alexis are both working on a project together for a new show along with Missy. Every sense Missy has started her career and became a pop sensation, there has been rumors spreading around that Missy wears a wig, she lip sings in concerts, and she is hiding her true identity. But none were true. There has also been photo’s linked all over the internet where Missy has been seen in parties kissing and even under age drinking. But once again none were true. Some of the interview’s Missy Turner has attended she has been put to the test and asked serious questions like “Who is the real person behind Missy Turner?” and “Why do you think people are jealous of who you are”? Missy replied back to the first question and said “The real person behind the pop star Missy Turner is me but without all the make up and things like that” Missy second reply to the second question was “At first my fans wasn’t worrying about my hair because when I first came out as Missy Turner I used to do my Michael Jackson look with the hat but as soon as I changed all of that I started to hear fans question who I really was and constantly I felt embarrassed and shocked that they would think I was hiding myself”. Missy Turner has guest starred in a couple shows including “My Original Life”. She also have been in a couple movies including “Born This Way”, The Way You Smile” in which she is working on right now, “My Medicine”, “Impossible” Live Like A Superstar” Hidden Secrets, and The Secret Life Of Missy Turner in which she is also working on right now. Missy Turner has also wrote and recorded lots of songs including “Spotlight”, ‘Missin U, Crazy 4 U, My Heart Belongs to you, in which she recorded with Pandora Wilson, “Famous”, Hate Me- Love Me, My Number one manger secrets, Make a scene, Love Me, A Million Reasons, Crazy Now, Cry, Kiss-Me, Rainbow Guitar, Almost Perfect, Halo, When You wish upon a star, You’re Such A Slut, and Never Give Up. Missy Turner has also been traveling around the world a lot on tours to promote her new music Personality Relationships Trivia * Missy Turner is a real Singer, Actress, Dancer, and Song-Writer in real life * Missy Turner has a really big family * Missy Turner real sister appeared in MyOriginalLife (Alexis Turner) * Missy has a brand new show coming out (Making It Real) * Missy Turner was discovered in 2007 at the age of twelve by Agent (Ally Brooks) when she attended a audition for Princess Parks which later was changed into Making It Real * Missy Turner looks exactly like the actor who plays (Pandora Wilson). She is always mistaken for a fake identity when she attend interviews * Everyone thinks Missy Turner wears a wig, lip sings, and hiding her true identity from the world * She started her career at a very early age (Three years old) * Her two brothers (Trey & Chris) are in rock bands * Her two sisters (Mary & Alexis) have their own show * Her father (Jerry) is a producer and director * Her mother (Jessica) is a model and actress * Missy Turner is best friends with another singer (Marcus James) * Missy Turner is dating Zeke Greene * Missy Turner dated (Derek J. Hansen) in real life * Missy Turner birthday is May 16, 1996 * Missy Turner was born in Los Angeles, but considers her hometown New York City. * She has over 50 songs written and recorded, and planning to write and record more * She has played in many movies, made billions of albums, had tons of tours, concerts, photo shoots, recording sessions, interviews, you name it, she's done it